User blog:Godkombat21/Spider-man vs Danny Phantom
Today entering the ring, are two heroes known for achieving incredable feats against all odds. Peter Parker, A.K.A Spiderman. And Danny Fenton, A.K.A Danny Phantom. This two enter the ring but only one will emerge the Deadliest Warrior! Spider-man Orphaned as a child, shy Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider and was given amazing powers, thus becoming the Spider-man. Spider-man is by far one of the most iconic Superheroes of the Marvel Universe. His amazing superpowers include Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, reflexes, and endurance. Spider-man has the uncanny ability to cling to any surface and thanks to personally built webshooters, Spider-man can shoot special webs that at points, are strong enough to restrict some of his toughest foes. But Spider-man's most iconic power is the Spider-sense. With this ability Spider-man can detect hidden foes, predict their attacks, and sense incoming projectiles. With this sense, Spider-man has developed his own unique fighting style, "The Way of the Spider" which can counter basicly any common martial art or fighting style. It should also be noted, Spider-man posseses genius level intellect. Weapons *'Fists': Thanks to Spider-man ehanced strength he could infact kill and ordinary human with a single blow. Although Spider-man doesn't like to kill and often holds back when facing non superpowered foes. *'Webs': As said before, Spider-man's webs are made of incredably strong materials, being powerful enough to fling vehicles foward and restrain powerful foes such as Kraven. It should be noted that the webs can also be weaved into objects like sheilds and clubs. But it is debatable if the webs will be effective if Danny can just phase through them. *'Utility Belt': Spider-man's utility belt contains extra cartridges of his webbing material, but it also has a small but powerful light in the buckle, which can temporarily blind an opponent. Danny Phantom On the outside Danny Fenton seemed like your typical, geeky 14 year old. Which was pretty much it until an accident in his parent's ghost portal fused his DNA with ghost DNA. With that being said, Danny gained ghost powers. His powers include Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes. Being part ghost, Danny can turn invisible, phase through surfaces and people, and become vertually untouchable. Danny also posseses the ability to fly and overshadow people, taking full control of them although some strong willed human can resist it. Danny also can control ectoplasmic energy, allowing him to fire it out of his palms, channel them in his palms, and even generate force fields. Danny can also duplicate himself and use multiple forms of cryokinesis. But one of his most powerful attacks is the "Ghostly Wail". Weapons *'Ghost Ray': Danny's Ghost ray is a consintrated blast of energy fired from the palm of his hands. However He can also channel the energy into his fists enhancing his strength and doing more damage to his opponents. *'Cryokinesis': Danny can release freezing waves from his body and even freeze oppenents with his touch. *'Ecto-Ball': One of Danny's methods is to channel his ectoplasmic energy into spheres of different sizes, they can cause different amounts of damege depending on how much energy is deposited in them. *'Ghostly Wail': The Ghostly wail is by far one of Danny's most powerful weapons. This powerful wave of energy can damage machinery, force back a mob of enemies, and almost nothing can withstand it. X-Factors Spider-man/Danny Phantom 89-Strength-89 Both heroes posses great amounts of superhuman strength. Spidey is powerful enough to lift approximatly 10 tons. Danny's strength has never trully been measured but it is estimated that he can lift somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. 90-Durability-75 Spider-man's body is incredably durable, being able to get up from punches from Venom, Lizard, and other superpowerd foes. Although Danny has superhuman stamina he's never really been able to take a blow to well from powerful foes like Vlad and Technus. 85-Tactics-69 Spider-man is incredably smart, but he is brash and tends to underestimate foes like Danny. However Danny really never was one for strategy and at times is defeated by an enemy on their first encounter and then wins the rematch. 140''-''Speed/Dexterity-87 Thanks to his ghostly cells, Danny can easily out maneuver a NORMAL human. But their's almost no way to out maneuver Spider-man, he is agile enough to dodge bullets and go toe to toe with Captain America in a straight up fist fight. 87-Powers-95 Be aware, Spider-man's powers are incredable and effective, but Danny could potentionally phase through most of his attacks where as almost all of Danny's attacks should be able to harm Spidey. 100-Experiance-95 Both Fighters have plenty of experiance facing powerful foes. But Danny's only has experiance facing ghosts like himself. He's never quiete faced a foe like Spider-man Notes *Good detailed votes with reasoning will be counted as whole, Votes with little effort placed into them will be counted as half, and votes with out any reason or with false facts won't be counted as all. *The battle takes place in New York City, both Danny and Spider-man know nothing of eachother and Danny will be slightly confused about his surroundings. Battle Prolouge Vlad Plasmius' Castle-10:00 PM Danny awoke strapped to an examining table. He looked around to see Vlad trying to start up some sort of ghost portal. "Ah, Daniel, so glad you decided to join us for my new uprising." Danny looked around to see many other ghost gathering around the portal. "Oh come on Vlad, we both know how this is going to end." Danny says slightly bored. "Not this time Daniel." Vlad said as he finally got the portal up and running. Danny looked into it. "That's not the ghost zone" He thought to himself. "You see Daniel after that whole experiance with that astroid, I've decided this world is too dull for my rule, but thanks to my newest technology, I've discovered a new world to rule, one that should be quite easy to take over actually." Danny phased through his restraints. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He lunged towards Vlad. "Oh please," Vlad said in a bored tone. As Danny got close Vlad zapped him with his ghost stinger. "You just never learn boy." Vlad said as Danny fell over, nearly drained of his energy. Vlad looked over at the portal and observed a certain hero take care of an odd thug dressed in a rediculous rhino outfit. "Hm, now that I think about it, there is that certain insect that may interfree with my plans, but I can't reveal myself just yet." He looked over at Danny, who had passed out at this point. "Of course." He thought. "Why should I get rid of the bug, if Daniel can do it for me?" He grabbed Danny and turned towards the portal with a wicked smile. He then tossed him into the portal. The other ghosts came foward towards the portal. Vlad turned towards some sort of parasite ghost. "You. Go after him and attach yourself to him." He said pointing at the hero in a red and blue outfit. Battle New York City- 12:00 PM Spider-man watched as the police began to drag Rhino off. "Man that guy just dosen't know when to quit." Spider-man thought to himself. Suddenly Spider-man and everyone else turned their attention to some odd sound. They observe as some sort of strange portal opens up and shoots out a boy. Spider-man swings over towards the area, not noticing the little green insect flying out of the portal. Spider-man land right in front of where Danny had landed. The ghostly but then landed on Spider-man's back and phased into his body. "Hey Kid, you okay?" Spidey says unsure. Danny began to regain consciousness. "Ugh, yeah I think I'm all-" suddenly his ghost sense began to act up. You looks foward at Spider-man. He seemed to be releasing some sort of ghostly aura (really coming from the parasite). "Vlad must have sent him to get rid of me" Danny thought. "We should probobly get you looked at kid that was a nast fa-AH!" Spidey was cut off when he was struck by a ghost ray. "I don't know how you think you can destroy me, but I'll just tell you it isn't gonna happen." Danny yelled as he flew towards Spider-man. "W-Wait, DESTROY?! Hold up there kid!" Spider-man couldn't finish his statement. As Danny began fire a barrage of ghost rays at him. Spidey manneged to dodge them but just barely. "Hey! Give me a chance to reason here!" Spidey yelled. "Yeah right, I know better then to listen to the likes of you." Danny then formed in ecto ball in his hand and fired it at Spider-man, which he dodge with little effort. "Ok, you obviosly won't listen to reason, guess we gotta do this the hard way." Spider-man thought. Danny continued to fire apon him with ghost rays but can't seem to hit his mark. "Oh, come on kid, you really think you're gonna get me with that?" Danny was about to fire another ray when Spider-man shot out some webs that wraped around his hands. "I've had just enough of those." Spider-man said. But almost immediatly Danny blasted through the web. "Ok, that could have gone better." Spidey thought to himself. "Gonna have to do better then that!" Danny gloated. He then flew towards Spider-man, his fists glowing with green energy. He tried to through a few punches but can't seem to land a hit. "Ok, no offense kid, but you must have a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." Spidey gloats. "You talk too much." Danny responds. He attempts to punch him again but Spider-man grabs his fist. "Really?" Spidey said. He then punched Danny hard in the face sending him flying back a few feet. Danny stood up but Spidey quickly lunged at him. Danny quickly turned himself intangable and Spidey flew right through him. "Ugh, yuck! Not gonna do that again." Spidey thought. Suddenly on the sides a John Jonah and some other reporters gathered. "Everyone I want you to get this, finally someone's gonna put Spider-man in his place." Spider-man looked around and noticed a car behind Danny. He shot out some webs which Danny phased through again. "Ha! You missed." Danny gloated. "Did I really?" Spidey then tugged hard and Danny turned only a second before a car struck him. Spider-man then shot out a rather large web behind Danny and as Danny tried to regain his balance, Spidey shot another web at him sending him back and tangling him in the web. "Ok, now you've gone from annoying to just ticking me off." Danny said annoyed. "And you say I talk to much?" Danny immediatly phased through the web. "Oh you just don't know when to give up." Spidey groaned. Danny began to fire his ghost rays at Spider-man and Spidey avoided them again. Spider-man then began to swing off to avoid more damage to the city. Danny followed Spidey continuing to attempt to shoot him with his ghost ray and continuing to miss. Danny then looked over at the web Spidey was hanging. He gave a sly smile and shot at the web, snapping it immediately. Spidey latched on to a building before he hit the ground. Danny immediately tackled Spidey but turned them both intangable so that they phased through the building. They landed on the other side and on the streets. Danny tried to punch Spidey while he was dazed and land only two blows before Spidey pulled out some strange device. Suddenly it shot out a blinding light at Danny causing him to stumble back. Spider-man jump back a good distance. "It's all or nothing!" he yelled. He then used his webs to fling himself foward at Danny with the attempt to knock him out with a strong kick. But Danny managed to shake off his temporary blindness to see Spidey flying towards him. Danny knew he had no other option. He breathed in and then used his ghostly wail, stopping Spidey in his tracks. Everyone covered their ears in pain as the wail echoed through the city, shattering glass, and actually causing trembles through the streets. Then Danny ceased his attack, as Spider-man stood there dazed, his suit somewhat torn. Spidey looked up to see Danny standing in front of him, his fists glowing. Danny winded back and then punched Spider-man with a force on pars with Venom. Spider-man went back flying and crashed into a building. There he lay with his vision blurring. As Danny flew towards his location. At that point the parasite from earlier flew out of Spider-man. "Ok........You made your point kid..........You......Win" And with that Spider-man lost conciousness. Danny looked over his defeated opponent. "Alright, now for Vlad." Danny said and flew off. Winner: Danny Phantom Epilouge Doctor Doom's Fortress-2:30 Doctor Doom watched in awe. A mere child had triumphed over Spider-man. He pondered. "This boy could potentionally be a nuisance to my plans" He thought to himself. "But how am I to get rid of a boy such as this?" He said to himself. "Ah, Victor Von Doom I presume?" a voice rang out. Dr. Doom turned. "And just who are you?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps I should take a little more comfortable form. Suddenly he changed into a very professional looking man with grey hair. "I am Vlad Masters, and I have a proposition for you." Category:Blog posts Category:Battles